Fate Reloaded:Faction of Black-Roche
by EnderReaper179
Summary: A story AU of Fate/Stay and a crossover of characters from Apocrypha. There are a few Ocs as well. This story is an alternate POV story of AGRDestroyer's Fate Reloaded story. Both mine and his Fate Reloaded story are a co-project from different POVs, but we came together to write chapters where our main characters interacted with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: Faction Grail War

Two factions fight for the Holy Grail in the Holy Grail War. The Black Faction, to keep it, and the Red Faction, to obtain it. The White Faction members choose sides. The Holy Grail War is a competition where 7 magi battle against each other for a chance to obtain the power to grant one wish. The grail picks 7 magi and emblazes on their hand a crimson mark called command seals. These seals allow the owner to summon a spirit from the Throne of Heroes to fight for them in competition. They allow the Magus the ability to command these noble men and women with 3 absolute orders. However, once they are used, the magus has no claim over the spirit, and can no longer be considered a master. Even without the use of the command seal, the servant will be forced to work with the master, as he is unable to sustain a material form in this world without a source of prana, which the master dutifully provides. To motivate the servants to fight in the war, the grail will also be able to grant the winning servant(s) one wish.

In Ygmillenia Manor, home of the Black Faction, a boy was chanting to summon his servant for the Holy Grail War.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Unexpected Castor

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Master

After I finished the chant for the servant summoning, the sundail-like blade, in the middle of the summoning circle, began to glow. I am surrounded by blue light. When it dies down a boy, wearing white and yellow, with black hair and eyes, is kneeling down in the circle. "Your summon has been answered", he said, "I am a servant of black and my fate is one with Ygdmillenia". All I could do was stare in awe and joy at my new servant. I had finally summoned a servant before the other masters did, but this servant is different from the Castor I summoned lat war, Castor, who was my Sensei in golemancy.

Pov Servant

After saying my lines, I look up to see my master. He is a cute 14-year-old boy with dirty blonde hair, and purple eyes, wearing the Ygdmillenia uniform. "I am Castor of Black". I say as a point to the boy, "And you are my master".

Pov Master

With a childish grin, I turn to see a Romanian man cloaked black while wielding a spear Lancer of Black, appear and look down at Castor."Welcome young warrior to our cause. I am Lancer of Black. The other servant will be joining us when they are summoned. State your true name Castor so that I may know who my ally is".

Pov Castor

" I am Takenaka Shigeharu, strategist of Hideyoshi during the Sengoku period of Japan, but you can call me Hanbei," I told Lancer. "I am happy to help my master in his endeavors and golem creating since a fellow servant gave me a one time use of his golem creating Noble Phantasm", I continued, " How about you state your name, Lancer, since I started mine".

Pov Lancer

"I am your leader, Vlad the 3rd. The man beside me is my master, Danric. We will leave you and your master alone to get aquanted with one another" I said and we left them alone.

Pov Castor

After they left I turned to look at my master. "I hope we can work well together and win the war master," I say with a smile on my face. He looks at me shyly and nods his head. "What is your name?' I asked.

"I am Roche Frain Ygdmillenia" He said.

"Well master, I hope we can make some powerful golems for everyone to use in the war," I said. He lightens up a bit and nods his head eagerly. "Yes Castor, we will," he said with a childish grin.

"What an interesting master I have this time around", I thought with a smirk, " _This might be a war where I can actually put my strategies to use"._

Pov 3rd Person

" _The Romanian king who impaled his enemies on spikes, Vlad the 3rd, and the strategist of Hideyoshi, Takenaka Hanbei. This will be an interesting war this time around"_ Danric thought to himself as he walked the halls of the mansion. " _This makes you think what servants could be summoned. It does not matter though because Ygdmillenia will be victorious. We will have the grail this time"._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Stories of the Past

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Caster

We were working on the golems when my master looked at me confused. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well", he said, "I was just wondering how you know how to make golems. I mean your legend/story has nothing to do with them". Dark memories of the 2nd Grail war began to fill my mind, as well as memories of a murderous Saber and her tyrannical, vile master. " It was in a past Grail War", I started to explain, "I was summoned as a Lancer at the time. My master made an alliance with Caster and his master and I befriended, your Sensei, Caster. I know you know him since the grail informed me that he was your servant in the last Grail war before the grail disappeared. Eventually after both of us saw how corrupt, and cruel some masters in the Grail Wars could be, he told me to try to get people to change their ways. That is why my wish for the grail is to punish evildoers and make a world where people are not cruel to each other and aren't tyrannical and overly ambitious, a perfect world. I didn't help Hideyoshi unite Japan just for its people to end up as cruel and disrespectful as the rest of humanity".

Pov Roche

I stood there shocked. I didn't know he thought that way. I also did not fully know that he knew Sensei. As I was thinking, he tapped me on my shoulder."What is it?' I asked.

"Why are you so into golemancy?" he asked. Memories of my childhood surfaced in my mind, bad memories, but I told him anyway. " When I was born, my parents had golems raise me because they were to busy, in their work, to raise me themselves. The golems not only raised me but also educated me. I got into golemancy because I enjoyed the golems who raised me and I wanted to make more. I understand why you and Sensei do not like humanity for their cruelty since I experienced it from my parents neglecting me", I start to tear up, "My wish for the Grail is a family who will be there and care for me".

"I will be your family till our time togather, in this war, has come to a close, and protect you since you understand me and are my master and friend," I said with a smile as I wipe away the tears from his cheeks. "Thank you", I said while I try to stop crying, "I will try my best to help you and Sensei's wish come true".

Pov 3rd Person

Just then, Gordes Musik Ygdmillenia walked into the golem making facility. He is a chubby, 30-year-old, man with blonde hair, a mustache, and amber eyes. He is one of the future masters of Black and was a master of Saber of Black in the last war before the grail disappeared. Since the grail's reappearance, he signed up as a master in this war as well as the rest of the former masters of Ygdmillenia. He is a greedy man that treats servants like tools. He headed over to Roche and Caster who were in the middle of a conversation on Roche's temporary noble phantasm.

Pov Roche

"Why do you have a Noble Phantasm when you are a master?" Caster asked me.

" Since I had a lot of prana, and powerful enough magic circuits in my body, Sensei had given me the ability to use his Noble Phantasm, Golem Keter Malkuth, once to create the greatest golem ever, Adam, in his place, to start the creation of a better world" I explained. As I was thinking of which homunculus to use for it, probably the very powerful and self-aware one that tried to escape earlier, my thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Gordes."Danric wants to see you two. He says that he has a mission for you, even though I think I would do a better job than a brat like you" said Gordes. "Ok", I said angrily, "Come on Caster". Walking down the halls to Uncle Danric's office, I could not help nut think that Gordes should stop being a greedy jerk, or he might be punished later for it.

 _ **Time skip to Danric's office**_

Pov Roche

"There are reports of a possible enemy mage of the Red Faction, or a mage if the White Faction, in a school called Shiba Academy, in Japan. Lancer and I want you two to attend the school as students and either defeat the Red Faction mage, or, if they are a White Faction mage, try to get them on our side of the war" Uncle Danric explained.

"We accept the mission," I told him.I have never been to school before. This is going to be a fun experience. I wonder who we will meet there.

 _ **Time skip to next day**_

Pov Roche

It was a beautiful day when we arrived at Shiba Academy. We went to the principal's office to register. "Who are you and what are you two young boys doing here"? The principal asked. I introduced us as our'"fake", sort of real but different, names. 'I am Roche Frain and this is my Nii-san, Haru. We are here to register to attend Shiba Academy".

" Ah", the principal said with a look of recognition on his face, "You two must be the new transfer students. You might have to catch up with the others".

"Okay," we replied.

"Here are your uniforms. You will be seniors because of Haru's age, and the fact that you get to skip a few years since you are a prodigy. The school representative, Rin Tohsaka, will be here soon to show you around the school. Just wait here, she will be here soon. I am principal Shiro by the way" He said to us. We thank him and wait around the office to meet this, Rin Tohsaka girl. I wonder what she would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3, The Introduction

Pov. Rin.

I heard a slight buzz repeatedly in my ear, as I see my alarm clock and I noticed the time is currently 6:45am, I then try to get up, but I feel something weighing me down, I then look down to see a pair of arms wrapped around me, I look and see Saber drooling into a pillow and then she whispered " Master~," I then attempted to wake her up, " Saber it's time to get up," she then started to wake up and her face lit up bright red when she saw what she was doing, she then was flustered and said " w-what happened I thought we were staying on our sides," I then giggled and answered her " In my defense you were around ME." After she apologized my father then yelled "BREAKFAST" I then pulled out our uniforms and we got dressed, as we headed downstairs I could smell everything it was an amazing scent and after I got downstairs with "S" I show her to our kitchen as we sit down dad brought us each a bowl of Ramen and each a plate of Onigiri and Rice, I watched "S" devour her food and she looked at me embarrassed and said " sorry, that was my first actual meal in years" I then replied " it's fine I understand." As we finished our food I show her to our doorway and hand her a pair of spare shoes that I thought might fit her and apparently she is only one size above me, as she tied her shoes she looked me dead in the eye and an I was caught off guard and said the first thing that came to mind " Iris" "what?" she replied "your name, Iris, what do you think?" I asked "Iris… I like it, thanks" Iris responded, after we got our shoes on we began to walk to school.

After 30 minutes passed on our walk we arrived at the school we were met by and we were instructed to go to the principal's office.

As we got to the office I knocked and asked to enter, I was given permission, Iris and I then walked in and I said "Hello , this is our new transfer student Iris," "Great and these are our other transfers sitting in the blue bean bags over there, would you two like to introduce yourselves?"Shiro said.

.

I look over and see a brunette girl and a green-haired girl, I then introduced myself, "Hello I am Roche Frain and this is my Nii-san, Haru," I said as I pointed to Caster, I gave her one of my signature smiles and said"It is a pleasure to meet you too. I hope that we can be good friends, would you mind showing us around?"

Pov. Rin

As the cute little boy, Roche asked me to show him and his brother around, I can't help but smile and say "sure follow me."

After we get out of the principal's office I quickly lead the way to the 1st-floor science lab Roche asked: "So….I see that we are wearing dark colors and the younger students aren't, why is that?" " We are in a higher grade than them and this is just how it is," I replied.

As we started to walk away I brought us to the next class down the hall to show them the lunch hall, Iris asked " What kind of food do they serve here," "anything, you name it they make it, our sue chef is Gordon Ramsay," I replied, after I said his name Roche's face lit up and asked " Could he maybe make me a 4-layer chocolate cake, made with chocolate icing made from Madagascar's cocoa beans?" " Hey, Roche was it? Did I stutter, I did say anything right," I answered. He then looked confused as I pointed at him, he then replied by saying "No? I wasn't paying attention," "well ok let's go ahead and keep moving then," I said back to him.

After a good 5 hours of showing them around we round things off at the last bell, " well that's it for today, your school days start the day after tomorrow, see you both in class, there is no school tomorrow" I said at the end of the tour, "See you later" they both said as they left, I then turn to saber and say let's go have a night on the town.

Pov, Iris(Saber)

As we headed home I couldn't help but picture my first night out in this century, should I tell her that it's my first time or should I act like a pro, I'll just tell her the truth when we get home.

Pov, Roche

After Rin showed us around we started walking back. When we got to the park to meet our ride, I saw a hippogriff sitting down in the grass. "Looks like our ride is here master,"Caster said. As we get closer to the hippogriff, a girl, with pink hair with a white streak in it, covered in armor appeared from behind the hippogriff. "Hello Caster and Roche", she said with a grin while waving at us, "I am Rider of black. My master and Danric thought that you two might want a ride back". "Ok thanks," I say as we hop on the hippogriff. As we ride back to the mansion, I could not stop thinking about how cute Rider looked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A day out and an Unexpected Suprise

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Roche

The next day, after we got back and gave our reports, we had a day off and were working on golems. " I wonder how our new friends from school are enjoying the day off" I wondered aloud.

"I bet they are having a great time", Caster smirked, "They seem close so they are probably having a fantastic time". Just then, Astolfo, Rider of black, one of the servants that were summoned by the other masters of Black earlier, came into the golem facility. My heart flutters. Ever since I met her, I have had a crush on her. I love everything about her from her pink eyes, to her matching pink haor, to her toothy grin that seems to brighten up any room, to her perfect figure. I get snapped out of my thoughts by her poking me. "Hello" she said.

"Hello Astolfo", I replied," What is it?".

"I was going to look around town and I was wondering if you would like to join me., Cater can continue the work on the golems while you are away"She said.

I asked Caster and he said he would be fine working on the golems on his own so I said yes to her. "Great. I will get changed real fast. Meet me at the mansion's gate" she said excitedly as she ran off to go to her room to change clothes.

 _ **Time Skip**_

After waiting a few minutes at the gate, Rider, Astolfo, appeared. "Alright then Rider lets g….." I paused as I look at her and almost get a nose bleed. She was wearing a purple and white stripped top that showed her midriff, with a purple jacketover it, a black skirt with a blue belt, black leggings, and purple shoes.(Here is a link of a picture of Astolfo's clothes:  document/d/1FvXWs3FpyGyf-6aurkA9D7XzfP7d3SJh3Xq6ifzhVVk/edit ). In other words, she looked cute and beautiful. "I am ready go Roche", she said, "What do you think?'

"You look amazing Rider" I said while blushing. She smiled her signature toothy smile and we headed into town.

 _ **Time skip**_

At town we checked a few food stands until we found a melon bun stand. After we got and ate our melon buns, we went to the arcade and played there until it started to get dark. Then we decided to head back to the masion. On our way out of town, Rider saw a stuffed pink lion at a target game. "Please win it for me Roche. It is so cute" She begged. I smiled at her. _She really loves having cute things_ I thought. "Ok" I said. After a few tries, I finally won it for her. She squealed happily and thanked me for it with a hug.

 _ **Time skip**_

After we got back, we decided to take showers. Rider, Astolfo, used mine because my room was closer to the mansion's entrance. After I showered, I got in my pajamas and opened the bathroom door to let Rider in and I waited for her to be done, and leave, so I could get some sleep. After a few minutes, Rider finished her shower, and opened the bathroom door. "Hi Rid…..Why do you have no towel. You can not be running around naked!", I yelled, "I am a guy and you are a…." I accidently looked down and realized that Astolfo was a guy."WHAAAAAAAA….!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:True feelinga, a new enemy, and a mission

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Roche

After the whole ordeal last night, Astolfo explained himself, apologized for not telling me sooner, then left, and I went to sleep. The next school day was pretty normal. Caster and I even chatted with Rin and Iris for a while. As the school day progressed, there were many thoughts running through my head. " _I had a crush on Astolfo, who turned out to be a guy, so does that mean that I am gay, a homosexual?"_. These thoughts kept reappearin during the rest of the school day.

No one tells me what to do with my servant. I will let this one slide, but next time I won't". And wit that she stormed off angerily."Why did you help me?",Astolfo asked with a tear rolling down his cheek, "You just made an enemy out of my master and I thought that you hated me when you found out that I was a guy".

"I do not really know", I replied honestly, "I just didn't want you to get hurt. You did what you thought was right. You freed that homunculus, even though it messes with Caster and my plan to use my one time use Noble Phantasm to create the gole, Adam, you did it because you though it was right. I can't be made at you for that. I though for a while during school today and realized that, even though you are a guy,I care about you. I can not get you out of my head. I love you Astolfo. I have loved you ever since I got to meet you. I am sorry for jhow I treated you when I found out that you were a guy. I was confused".

"It is okay", he said with that toothy grin of his, "You are forgiven and I love you too". We walked over to each other and kissed. His lips tasted sweet, like cotton candy, and he had a scent of roses when I breathed in his scent. The kiss only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like hours, It ended when I was tapped on the shoulder by Cater. "I know you two lovebirds are busy", we blushed,embarred by his statement, "But Danric and Lancer called for us remember?".

"Oh crap I forgot", I said, " Lets go Caster. We will finidsh later Astolfo".

"Ok", he replied, "I will be waiting. Good luck" he said as he waved good bye to me.

I headed of to the office,thinking about my new boyfriend for a while, then getting angry at how the homunulus failed and Gordes lost his servant in the process. " _Oh well",_ I thought with an evil grin forming on my lips _, "Guess he will have to do as a replacement later when we make Adam since his magic circuits are pretty powerful. Serves him right for being rude and greedy"._

 _ **Time skip to office**_

At the office, we recieved a mission. "A mana/prana spike has been detected at your school", explained Lancer. "We need you two to check it out" Uncle Danric continued.

"Okay we will Lancer and unle Danric" I said as we left to go start our mission.

 _ **Time skip**_

After we were dropped of close to the school by my boyfriend, Astolfo, and his hippogriff, we went to the school. When we arrived, we heard fighting in the courtyard and we went there and took cover, me in the shadows and Cater in the trees. There we saw Rin and Iris fighting a dirty blonde haired man wearing a black body suiitie wilding a spear in one hand. " _Lancer of Red"_ I thought. "Hehehe", Caster laughed quietly, " Things have just got interesting. Maybe we should help our new friends. They are our potential allies after all".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 the day back part 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Iris (Saber)

As I woke up I realize I was the happiest girl "alive" I had a cute brunette at my side and a kind man to be our supervisor. As I kiss Rin's forehead she woke up and hugged me tightly and said " I'm glad I summoned you Iris," " I am too, being by your side means the world to me" I replied back, She then pointed out the time and we started to get ready for school. As I put my bra and panties on she reached over and pulled my into a kiss, we laugh for a few minutes and finish getting ready and head downstairs to get our shoes, as her dad walked over to us he said with a grin " have a nice day love birds" we both blush and Rin yelled "DAD!" We then made our way out the door and started to walk to school.

As we got to the school we saw Roche and Haru walking in, we walk over and say hi to them and chat for a few minutes. After we finished our conversation about our days off we each go our separate ways Me and Rin and Roche and Haru.

Pov Rin

After several boring classes the day comes to an end our clubs start, Iris didn't have a club so I signed her up for kendo and take her to the club meeting and leave her there, I then attend the school faculty meeting down the hall and it was the most boring thing in the world.

After the meeting came to an end I go to check on Saber to see how she is doing, as I walk into the room I see a bunch of other members with bruises and laying on the ground, I then see Iris standing in front of them in a standard kendo ready form, I walk over to her and pat her on the back and whisper in her ear " you look sexy in that uniform" she started to blush afterwards. The kendo club president came up to us and said " she'll be an excellent addition to the team" she smiled and told them she'd appreciated it.

We then made our way to the locker room for saber to get changed after everyone left, as Iris was getting undressed I couldn't help but remember her gorgeous figure, I then walk over to her and reach around her to grab her butt and I sink my lips to hers and get lost in her texture, she pulls away after a few moments and told me "let's continue at home" "ok" I replied back. Saber then finished getting dressed and we started to leave, but Saber stopped in her tracks and told me " there is a servant nearby," I then followed Saber to the location she sensed the servant was at and we saw him, he was a tall man with a lance wearing a black bodysuit and had dirty blonde hair, "HELLO I'M LANCER OF RED, AND I'M HERE TO KILL YOU BOTH" he exclaimed, " Saber transformed into her armor form and yelled " NOT ON YOUR LIFE LANCER," Lancer then rushed at Saber and Saber did the same, they clashed weapons back and forth left and right but Saber couldn't keep up with his speed she was getting a lot of cuts and bruises, they both backed off and started to cast their Noble Phantasms Sabe started hers " Sudden Destruction" and lancer was next " Heart Shatter."

Pov Haru(Castor)

We watch as they fight it out for a while until they started to use there Noble Phantasms. "I believe now is the time to make our presence known master" I said to Roche.

"Yes, i agree. Castor release your mana and lets help them fight Lancer" Roche commanded.

"Alright then", I said as I transformed into my strategist uniform. I brought out a scroll from my belt and started to use one of my Noble Phantasms, "Twelve Branches:Beasts of the Stars, BYAKKO!". The zodiac wheel in the middle of my sundial blade turns to the symbol of a tiger and a white tiger appears ,from the stars, and jumps in between the two servants.

Both servants stopped their Noble Phantasms and looked shocked. "Hehehe", I chuckled loudly from my perch on a tree, "Looks like you thought you could fight for real without us joining in". I jump out of the trees and we walk out of the shadows. Iris, who by the looks of it is Saber of White, and Rin look confused and a grin lights up on Lancer's face. "Well,"he said, " A servant of Black is here as well, and Castor by the looks of it. Now I can eliminate an enemy servant as well since you appeared. Two birds with one stone, must be my lucky day. Thank you for making my job easier for me.

Roche claps his hands twice and 2 low tier golems appear."I am sorry,but I do not think that will happen. If anything,you will be the one to lose," I said with a smirk as I brought up my weapon to get ready for combat," Isn't that right girls." As we prepared to fight, there was one thing bothering me. Where was Lancer of Red's master?

Pov Roche.

As Caster and I were about to attack Lancer, we stopped when he put his hand to his ear. It looked like he was communicating with his master. He heaved his spear back on his shoulder and with a smirk he said, "It looks like it is your guys' lucky day. My master wants me to pull back since I am outnumbered. I could handle you all easily, but you know master's order. See you later. Next time I'll make sure to end you". After that he vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: the day back part 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Rin.

~That was a rough battle~ I thought to myself, after I caught my breath I look over as the dust cleared and saw Roche and Haru standing there, I jolt back in shock and yelled "YOU'RE A MASTER, you looked too young to be one," "looks can be deceiving master," Iris added.

Pov Roche.

I clapped my hands twice again and the golems crumbled. I turn to face Iris. "Well", I said with a grin as I dusted off my hands,"now that that is over with and our little secret is out. Let me and Haru re-introduce ourselves. I am Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, Prodigy golemancer, head of the golem production of the Black Faction and master of Castor of Black".

"I am Castor of black", Caster said lazily and turned to face the girls, "but feel free to still call me Haru if you wish, even though it isn't my true name".

"We didn't want to reveal ourselves, but Lancer of Red forced us too when he attacked you two" I explained. "Iris, since he attacked you, your armor is white, and you wield a sword, I assume you are Saber of the White faction? Rin is your Master I assume?" "Caster and I will not harm you since we are friends, but we are wondering if you will join our side in the war for the grail. Will you?'.

Pov Rin.

As I consider their offer, Iris uses our psychic link, and we discussed what our next move is " I think we should trust them for now but we need to be on our toes" I said and Iris agreed.

Pov Iris(saber)

As my armor de-materialized my school uniform appears Rin and I walk over to Roche and Caster and shake their hands and we agree to work together, Rin then offer's them to come over to our house tomorrow and talk strategy on how to win the war, they agree and we all head our own ways home.

As we approached our front door Rin stopped me short of the doorknob and pinned me against the door and told me " please don't ever scare me like that I thought you were gonna die tonight," I responded by saying " I can't die because our love is what keeps me strong," a few moments later she pressed her lips to mine and I was stunned by how good she was at kissing. We then fall over as the door opened, and to our surprise it was shishigou who opened the door, he said to us with an awkward expression and said " at least keep it in the house you two," we then laugh and apologize, I then help Rin up and we walk to our room and we go to bed in each

other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The meeting

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Rin

As I awoke I can hear my dad yelling for us to come downstairs to meet our guests, I soon thought to myself, they are here this early, I then check my clock to see it say 3pm, I soon realized that we slept in because school was out for the day. " Wake up Iris," I said softly as I tapped her, as she got up she yawned and said to me " good morning sweety"

"we need to go downstairs, the boys are here," I said back to her, as I watch Iris process what I just told her, she rolled on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. She said to me " ya know we could fool around for a bit and no one would know"

"but we should get down there and talk to them" she still pressed her lips to mine and I thought to myself ~screw it~ as she continued to kiss me I wrapped my arms around her and I hug her tightly.

Pov Shishigou

"Her room is the second door on the right," I said to the young man.

Pov Roche

"Thank you sir" as Haru and I walk up the stairs we follow Shishigou's instructions and get to the second door on the right, I knock twice and say " pardon the intrusion" I then walk through the door to feel my jaw drop as I see Iris straddling Rin and kissing her. I was in utter shock. "Whaaaaaa-" I started to yell, but was cut off by Caster's hand over my mouth.

" _Let me handle this_ " he said in my mind. He then covered my eyes and guided me around the corner. My mind was still in shock from what I saw.

Pov Haru(Caster)

After moving Roche away from them I made my way back. " _Ugh_ ", I thought, " _This is what I get for wanting to get this over with so I could get some sleep_ ". I go back to the door and reopen it. With my arm hanging over it I looked back at the girls. "Ahem", I said with a hint of tiredness in my voice, "What do you ladies think you are up too here. My master and I came here to discuss strategies, not watch you two about to get it on". "Not that I mind you doing it while I watch", I said with an evil smirk, "But my master would want to discuss plans. He may be in your grade because he is a prodigy, but he still is a young boy. Please explain yourselves before I have to get Byakko in here" I threatened, with a yawn, while getting ready to summon my sundial blade.

Pov Iris

"I was just expressing my love to my girlfriend" I replied.

Pov Rin

"I'm sorry I wanted to go down to meet you but I gave into temptation," I replied better than Iris.

Pov Haru

"Okay", I said as I put my hand back in my pocket,"I will get Roche and bring him in to discuss plans. You to better not be straddling each other again when I get back. This meeting is important". As I went to get Roche, I could not help but think, _Man I don't get enough nap time for dealing with these people._

Pov Rin

"We'll meet you both downstairs," I told him, "ok I'll go try and calm Roche down" Haru replied, he then left.

Pov Iris

"I'm sorry babe, I got carried away," I said as Rin sat up, she then hugged me tightly and said " I can never stay mad at you, come here" she then kissed me. As we got dressed I couldn't help but mention Roche's face after he saw us and we started to laugh about it.

Pov Rin

We made our way downstairs after we got dressed and saw Haru talking to Roche, as we walk over to them we noticed that my dad set up his infamous fondue and bread squares, as we sit down, I then grab a long fork and poke a piece of bread and ask them "how should we go about this."

Pov Haru

After I gave Roche a bread square to munch on and calm down, I got down to explaining our next course of action. "We have two main threats at the moment", I started to explain, " The first obvious threat is Lancer of Red since he and his master know of our alliance. They must be dealt with before we proceed. The other threat is that Roche and my Assassin has gone rogue. Assassin could cause an issue in the future if she isn't dealt with, but we do not know their location". I look over to my master who has seemed to have calmed down and finished the bread square.

Pov Roche

" So our main priority is Lancer and his master, and we will deal with Assassin when they choose to show themselves, We just need a plan to lure out and defeat Lancer" I said.

Pov Iris

"His name is Achilles, I fought against him in my first war, but he changed since then, he has more hatred now, and I'm mainly glad he didn't recognize me" I said with a fork full of cheese bread about to go into my mouth.

Pov Rin

"Ok, that's our biggest clue yet now we just need to know the catalyst that harnesses the energy of his summon, would you know that Iris?" I asked as she nearly choked on the cheese bread, "yes", she replied "ancient greek wine, as I was on duty in the war I was there for his summon, I could have stopped it but wanted his master to see me as his last thing then for lancer to remember me as his worst enemy, but in my defense I was severely angry back then but I'm better now" she said as a drop of cheese was on her lip " let me get that for you" I said as I kissed her.

Pov Roche

"Okay, Please can we just focus on the issue ahead of us," I said as I turned my head to look away, "How are we going to deal with him and his master?"

Pov Rin

"There was a wine exhibit that was robbed last month and the wine was stolen was from Greece, and they got the guy who did it on camera and it was that jackass transfer student Pill Cosby, he was expelled for taking advantage of the girls in our school, so I think he should be the first person we go see, but the report did say he did escape, but for now let's just enjoy our day and relax, okay?"

"Okay" they replied, and I showed them out. As I got back to Iris I immediately sat on her lap and kissed her and ask " shall we continue where we left off this morning?" she grinned and came back to my face and continued to make out with me, she then picked me up and we made our way to my bedroom and she laid me on my bed and started to kiss my neck and slowly worked her way down, as she got down to my waist she started to lift my shirt up and unbuckled my bra from behind, I took off my bra the rest of the way and and she took off her top and her bra and she started to caress my breasts and kiss them, as she finished and started working her way down she stopped at my skirt, she placed one hand on my thigh and started to rub back and forth and as she was doing that she was kissing my neck, as she continued to pleasure me she stopped so she can take off her pants and she positioned herself over me to the position she told me about when we first did this,she slid off my panties and started to lick and suck on my crotch, I slid off her panties and and did the same, we both let out moans of pleasure and continued non stop.

After about 45 minutes of pleasure she rolled off of me and sat up to tell me "you are the best thing to ever happen to me," I sit up and kiss her and pull her back down to me and we lie down together and I kiss her one last time before we go to sleep.

After a few hours past and we woke up from our nap, we put on our pj's and head downstairs for dinner with Shishigou he prepared a pork roast glazed in honey barbeque sauce, we sit down and enjoy each others company, Shishigou then gives us each a bag containing a surprise, as we opened the bags they contained cell phone one red and the other green " THANKS DAD!" I exclaimed, " can you teach me how to use this tomorrow Rin," Iris asked, "sure, I'll activate mine tomorrow" I replied.

After an hour of us talking, laughing and stuffing our faces with food we then call it a night and hug dad and head up to our room and we went to bed together, "good night I love you" we said to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Friendship and a weird encounter

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Caster(Haru)

" Relax? Relax! How are we supposed to relax when we have a rogue servant out there, and a Servant of Red trying to get rid of us!" Roche yelled as we walked away from Rin's house.

"Master calm down. We will get to the topic later. Right now let's just do what they told us to do. Take a break", I said with a shrug, " How about we spend some time in the town before we go back to the mansion?"

"Fine," He said and we headed into town.

 _ **Time skip to the town**_

Pov Roche

After spending some time around town, hanging out with my servant, we went to get lunch. "I see you are looking anxious", Caster said with a smirk, " Can't wait to get back to the mansion to spend some time with your boyfriend can you?" I blushed a little and fidgetted my hands. "Maybe", I said embarrassed. Caster chuckled. After that, he left the topic alone and we ate lunch. We talked about how we think of our friends. We hung around the town till it started to get darker. "Probably should be heading back to meet up with Rider to go home. We also do not want to keep him waiting for his boyfriend" Caster said. I nodded with a little bit of a blush.

On our way down the round, we were stopped by a strange looking man looking for directions to the shop we were at a while ago. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black vest, black and purple striped leggings, black shoes with purple bottoms, and a black tie with purple pawprints on it. He looked young, maybe 17, with black hair that had purple tips, and had heterochromatic eyes, one silver like the moon, and one purple. His eyes had a look of insanity in them like we were looking at the incarnation of insanity itself. "So where can I find it?" he asked.

"Keep going and take a right, keep walking down then it should be on the right," I said a little shaken by his eyes. "Thnx", he said as he started to walk away, "It seems to be very foggy tonight so be wary of it or you might lose your sense of direction".

"There is no fog, What does he mean?" I asked.

"Don't know", Caster said with a shrug, " Something is off about that guy. A servant maybe? Oh well, let's just continue on our way. Rider's probably getting bored waiting for you". With that, we continued on our way


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Murder on a Misty Night

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Apocrypha or Fate/Stay Night. I do not own any characters from the anime. I only own Roche's new personality and my OCs. Enjoy!**

Pov Caster(Haru)

On our way down the street, to meet up with Rider, I could not get that man out of my head. " _Is he a servant. If so who's and what servant is he? And what did he mean by the night was very foggy?"._ My last question was answered when fog appeared throughout the town. "Weird", my master said with his hand on his chin, "I guess that man was right, but why did it get foggy all of the sudden. It just doesn't make any sen…" Roche was suddenly cut off by a scream. We both rushed towards the sound but lost each other in the fog.

Pov Roche

I followed the source of the scream and found a green haired lady laying in the middle of the street. " Are you okay miss?" I asked. Suddenly she tried to cut me with a dagger. I hopped out of the way. I summoned a golem to keep here busy and went to find Caster.

Pov Caster(Haru)

I stooped and realized that Roche was missing. I was about to go back, but then I heard giggling. It sounded like a little girl. "Looks like momma found us some more food" the voice giggled. I only had the warning of a gust of wind before a small,lithe,cloaked figure attacked me with two daggers. I barely deflected her daggers with my sun blade. Her aura was that of a servant. " _This must be our rogue assassin,"_ I thought. As the fight progressed i slashed off her hood. She was a 12 year old girl with white hair, and teal=green eyes with a scar going over her left eye. The fight continued till I heard Roche appear and yell "Caster!" and two golems came out of the ground and intercepted Assasin's next attack. I pushed back and regrouped with Roche. Assasin look at us in confusion. "The boy is back and still alive. That would be impossible unless you defeated momma. What did you do to our momma!" she yelled as she threw one of her knives at Roche. Just before it hit, a box-shaped, miniature portal sucked it up.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You are not supposed to attack your fellow faction members, Assasin of Black" a familiar voice said. Another bigger portal appeared and the man from earlier stepped out of it, except he had purple cat ears, a purple tail, and was holding the knife. "Your master is safe so do not worry. If you retreat then I will not tell Ruler about this little incident". He told her. "You always get in the way of our meals. We do not appreciate that you stupid cat, but we will withdraw for now". She said and vanished. With her disappearance came the loss of her appearance from our memory. The man turned towards us.

"Hello again", he said, "Lots of questions must be going through your head right now so I'll answer them. You do not remember Assasin of Black's, also known as Jack the Ripper's appearance due to her information erasure skill. Now onto the next topic. Ruler is the servant who has power over other servants and is summoned by the Grail to oversee the war and make sure its rules are being followed. She is accompanied by an Avenger-class servant, a heroic spirit of vengeance, to help her oversee the war and protect her. I am the Avenger class servant of this Grail War. I am the paradoxical cat of insanity, Chesire von Schrödinger, commonly known as the Chesire Cat" he explained with a crazy, wide grin on his mouth as he said his name.

"Makes sense why you were watching us then," Roche said.

"Yep", Chesire said, "And this will not be the last time we meet young Master of Black. You two must be tired from this ordeal so you should head back and get some rest. I will leave you all alone for now. I will be watching you and your allies closely. Good luck". He said as he started to vanish, leaving only his eyes, wide smile, and purple stripes on his clothes, until they swirled together and disappeared.

After the ordeal, we reached Rider, who was worried about Roche and explained the day's events. He flew back to the mansion, ave our report to Lancer and Danric, then went to bed to prepare to meet up with Rin and Saber(Iris) tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A mysterious girl appears

Pov Roche

The next day we woke up and went to school. I went through our normal day in school, but Haru decide to skip. He said something about, "why should I bother with school when I do not feel like being in class today? It would probably involve learning history, which I lived, and learn some math eqaution that will not help me at all. Also Rin and Saber are not here so why do I have to be here?". That lazy bum. Guess I will have to give him a lecture tonight on what he missed. I grinned and slipped a sucker into my mouth as I went back to listening to the teacher.

Pov Caster(Haru)

As I was walking down the halls, looking for something to entertain me, I accidentally bump into a girl. She was around Roche's height, had blonde hair with blue highlights, teal eyes, and radiated the mana signature of a servant. 'Interesting', I thought, 'another servant. Let play along and see what she wants'."Sorry" I muttered. "It is ok", she said, "here". She handed me a letter and ran off. The letter was telling us to meet her at 123 Playground Stret. I showed the letter to Roche after his classes. "Ok, " he said, " This meeting comes first, Assasin of Black can wait. Let go tomorrow". "Ok," I said, but as I was starting to walk back to Rider, Roche stopped me and said, " you missed a lot of stuff in class today".

"So" I replied.

"When we get back I am going to give you a lecture for what you missed in class today," he said to me with a mischevious grin that Avenger would be proud of. I shivered in fear. Tonight was going to be a long night.

The next day we went to go meet the girl at the bar.


End file.
